Glue Back the Pieces
by HuonParticles
Summary: The Doctor is kidnapped and tortured, and Rose finds him shattered. Can she help him glue back the pieces? Rated T because of the torture, edited version of the first. R&R!


****

**I own nothing - if I did, the 9th Doctor would've never regenerated into the 10th Doctor, and 9th Doctor and Rose would've had a romantic relationship. Yes, yes, I know I'm a shipper. Sue me. No, don't sue me, cuz that would suck. Anyway...where was I? Oh yes, remember to read and review please! Erm, peace, prosperity, and spock! Oh, and there is quite a bit of Doctor torture in this one...yes, I know, it pained me to write it...I love the Doctor! Forgive me, Doctor! **

"What is your name?" A cold voice asked, rousing the man from semi-consciouness. A daft smile graced his face, pulling on his now-bleeding lips.

"Everyone calls me Doctor. You, you can call me sir, you can." That cheeky reply earned him a fist in his face, the ring on his interregator's finger left a jagged cut on the sturggling man's face.  
"Cheeky, aren't you, _sir_," he sneered, as the man strapped to the table writhed. Turning from the poor man, he shouted, "Guards! Take him back to the chamber!" As the man strode out of the room, he looked over his shoulder at the man who was glaring at him. "Well, _Doctor_, it seems your luck has just ran out." Turning on his heel, he left, and two humanoid creatures scuttled in. Taking out a strange, whirring device, the first creature pointed the device at the Doctor and turned it out. A horrible scream tore from the man's throat as a blinding green light shot out of the device, shocking him and knocking him unconscious. The two creatures smirked, then one grabbed the man's arms, then the other took the man's feet and half-carried, half-dragged him down to a pitch-black chamber, within innumerable horrors awaited the Doctor.

* * *

24 hours beforehand

* * *

"Doctor!" Rose whined, looking at him, "Please, can't we go back home! It's almost Christmas, and mum'll have this big, juicy turkey cooked, the skin on it golden brown, and possibly bangers and mash, and gravy, and -"

"Stop!" The Doctor said exasperatedly, "Fine. We'll go back to your home for Christmas, but I'm not goin' anywhere near Jackie. A nightmare, she is." That little remark earned him a punch on the arm. "What!" He said, irritated, "She hates me - you know tha' - if it were up to her, my innards would be served up on the table!"

"Nah," Rose replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, "She'd never eat ya, Docter - too bitter." Her smirk fell as he looked away, returning to his seemingly everlasting tinkering on the TARDIS. "I didn't mean it, ya know. I'm -"

"It's fine," he cut her off tersely, "It's fine, I know you were just jestin'." Lapsing into silence, he tugged off his leather jacket and grabbed his sonic screwdriver, climbing underneath the control panel to do a bit of tinkering to the wiring.

"I really am sorry, Doctor. You -"

"Just go, Rose."

Tears in her eyes, Rose turned and left, walking rather quickly back to her room, closing the door a bit too hard behind her. It seemed the Doctor had been so...distant lately. Like he was trying to hold something back, but he wasn't completely able to. His terseness and curtness was unusual - Rose didn't like it. She knew the Doctor was in pain, and it hurt her to know she could do nothing about it. She could hear his screams sometimes, when he actually would sleep, as he wrestled with his dark nightmares. She once approached him with the subject, but when she had started talking about it, the Doctor had just returned to his TARDIS, not saying anything. Apparently, it was one of those subjects that was off-limits. Such as Gallifrey was. Often she wondered if the two were connected, but she quickly dismissed those thoughts. Maybe the Doctor was just an insomniac? Though she doubted it, she pushed the subject off her mind, to preserve her sanity at least.

As she sat back on her bed, she fingered the edge of her Union Jack bedspread, a faint smile on her face. She would get to go home for Christmas! Maybe, just maybe, she could talk the Doctor into more domestications, such as Christmas, or birthdays, or strolls in the park. She scoffed as she realized what she had just thought - he'd never be as domestic as to 'stroll in the park'. Plus, he usually gave her a trinket for her birthday - just last year he had given her a ring that he 'soniced up'. She smiled as the fingered the silver band that resided on her fourth finger on her right hand. It gleamed slightly, casting a blueish light on her features.

Settling back on her bed, Rose sighed contentedly. Perhaps she could make something to bring? A nice pie, maybe? Or maybe a struedel? Or maybe, the Doctor could make a pie/struedel? It wasn't like he couldn't cook - it's just he never did. Maybe he found it too _domestic_ for his tastes. Well, he was making the pie whether he liked it or not. She knew where his sonic screwdriver was, and she was _not_ afraid to throw it out when they were passing by a black hole. She could almost see him shuddering. Smiling, she turned over on her side, picking up the battered copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and contented herself with reading as the minutes ticked by.

The Doctor sighed as he messed with the wiring, his mind wandering elsewhere. As he crossed and uncrossed multiple multi-colored wires, the TARDIS began to grow tired of his wandering thoughts, wishing he would pay more attention to her. Sending a flash of sparks to frighten him, she hummed her amusement as the Doctor jumped back, banging his head on the underside of the console.  
"Wha' did ya do that for, you barmy ol' machine?" he cried, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He rolled his eyes, climbing out into the main room. "Forget it," He muttered, donning his ever-present leather jacket once more, rolling his neck about a couple of times. "It seems I'm not gettin' anything done tonight. If you'll excuse me, then I'll just be goin' then." The TARDIS's lights blinked for a few moments, then dimmed as he left the control room, lighting his path to his own bedroom.

As he entered his room, he turned on his lamp, illuminating the midnight-blue walls, his twin-sized bed, and the dark blue sheets. He sighed, collapsing on the bed and covering his face with his hands. Was he really that bitter? He snorted, closing his eyes. Of course he was. Rose must hate him. But, of course, he had a reason to be bitter, didn't he? After all, the guilt of destroying his own planet and murdering his own race, not to mention exterminating all of the other creatures on Gallifrey still haunted him, even though it happened nigh on 800 years ago. He groaned into his hands, shaking the thoughts from his mind. Those facts tormented him every day of his life, even through his regenerations. Now, he was the only Time Lord left in existence, and it was all his fault. He even had nightmares about it. Nightmares that caused him to wake up screaming, sweat coating his brow, and his silvery blue eyes wild and glassed over, as if he was seeing something else instead of the dark walls that surrounded him. It even caused the TARDIS to worry.

He rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow. Maybe he _was_ bitter. Maybe he was just a grumpy, 900-year-old man that destroyed his own planet and his own race. Maybe he _did_ need to just stop running and allow the demons of his past to overtake him, destroying him. But then, another thought came to him. A name, actually. _Rose._

_Nah,_ he thought to himself,_She wouldn't care, would she? She'd get to go back to her mum, and life a nice, safe, happy life with Mickey. Ugh, Mickey. The little runt couldn't even protect her right! But, maybe I could teach her to fly the TARDIS, eh? The TARDIS likes her just fine, and I'm sure they'd get along well, especially with know-it-all-Casanova-captain Jack on board. But then again, would she be happy? Eh, of course she would. Why wouldn't she? Maybe she'd find someone good. Someone who could take care of her, someone who could love her._ With a sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face even deeper in the pillow and letting loose a moan. He wasn't getting anywhere entertaining such thoughts. Maybe he could just smother himself and be done with it. Sadly, he had too much to do to be able to die. Yet. Propelling himself upward off the bed, getting to his feet and stretching like a cat. Leaving his bedroom, he crossed the hall to the library, sitting in a chair by the fire and relaxing in his favorite comfy chair. Staring into the dancing flames, he tried to lose himself in the flickering movement, hoping to ease his tortured mind.

* * *

Present time

* * *

The Doctor woke with a moan, trying to raise his hands to rub his pounding head, only to find them manacled to a large, iron table. Frowning, he jerked his legs and thrashed a bit, trying to get free, but to no avail - the great Time Lord was stuck.

"Well well well, look who has finally woken up! It's the amazing little Time Lord." The man that had previously interrogated him approached him, a glowing red branding iron in his hand. "Now, are you ready to talk? I have more than a few questions for you, good Doctor."

"First of all, watch who you're callin' little. I'm rather tall, me. Unlike yourself. Second of all, I find no need to tell you anything - no matter wha' you do, you'll never get anythin' out of me."

The man smirked before bringing the red-hot brand down on the Doctor's chest, leaving it there for a few seconds, eliciting a scream of agony from the man. "Now then," he said, "Tell me about this 'TARDIS' of yours. Is it living? What all can it do? And what about Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness? I'm most curious about them. Are they really that mad to travel with a murderer such as yourself? Because you are a murderer, murdered the Daleks, you murdered the Time Lords - your own race!- and you murdered every sentient being on your planet, not to mention Gallifrey itself. Are you pleased with that, Doctor? Do you take pride in the blood on your hands?"

Raising up as best he could, the Doctor glared at his tormentor. "I had to. The Daleks... the Time War... the Daleks would've destroyed everything - even Earth. Everything would've been gone. As for Rose, Jack, and my TARDIS, you'll 'ave to kill me before I give anythin' up about them three."

"That can be arranged, Doctor," the man said smoothly, before walking over to another smaller table set up in the corner. Picking up a syringe filled with a clear liquid, he walked back to the Doctor. "Do you know what this can do?" When the Doctor just glared, he smirked. "This can make you feel like liquid fire is racing through your veins. Making you wish you were dead. Making you wish I would've killed you. But I won't do that, you see. I need the information you have stored within that big old brain of yours." He lowered the syringe to the doctor's arm. "And with your binary vascular system, the poison will course through you much faster,you see. So save yourself some pain - tell me what you know, please."

The Doctor's lip curled up in a snarl. "Never!" He yelled, thrashing violently in an attempt to hit the man. With a malicious laugh, the man stabbed the syringe in the Doctor's arm, injecting the poision and jerking the needle out, throwing it against the wall. "How is that for pain, Doctor? Or can you feel anything at all with that cold facade you have?" The man soon got his answer.

Within seconds, the Doctor felt a strange sensation within his arm, traveling through the veins in his body. In under a minute, fire was burning in his veins, scalding him inside. He screamed and thrashed, but all he gained from this was the manacles chafing his wrists and ankles. As his hearts pumped faster because of the adrenaline, the fire grew hotter, and the Doctor was sure he would die. Then, he almost smiled, knowing what his body would do. As a Time Lord would suffer, his body would take care of him when his mind could not - his body would shut down, causing him to pass into unconsciousness as his body waited for the pain to subside. As he was sucked into the blackness, he began to recall what had happened to get him in this situation.

* * *

12 hours previous

* * *

The Doctor was yanked out of his nightmare by the TARDIS's comforting presence in his mind. His yells and cries had subsided, and he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his face roughly with his calloused hands. If he couldn't stop his nightmares, he'd end up driving himself mad - well, madder anyway. He frowned and peered around the corner of his chair as he heard the noise of feet running down the grated hallway.

"Doctor!" Came Rose's concerned voice as she reached him, kneeling down beside his chair. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming, and I was terrified that you were hurt or something."

The Doctor's stoic mask thawed as he looked at her. She was actually concerned for him, and that warmed his hearts. "I'm fine, Rose...just, erm..."

"It was the nightmares, wasn't it?"

"How do ya know 'bout that?"

"TARDIS told me."

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful to her, shouldn't I? Yes, Rose, it was th' nightmares... I'm fine, though. You should get some rest - who knows what tommorow will bring? Sorry for waking you."

"I was awake anyway. And, to answer your question, tommorow'll pro'bly bring a drunken Jack stumblin' in after a night on the town with a couple o' 'lady friends'."

The Doctor almost laughed at that. Almost. "More'n likely, eh? Well, I suppose I should get ta tinkerin' on the TARDIS - she shocked me earlier. Maybe she's in a better mood now."

"One can only hope," Rose replied, looking down. "Goodnight, Doctor," she said. She got up, starting to walk away as the Doctor stood, but she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "If you ever need anyone to talk to," She murmured against his chest,"I'm here."

The Doctor was slightly shocked when she hugged him, but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him tightly, before letting her go and stepped back gently. "Thanks, Rose, but I can't put my burdens on ya. Not good for the soul, that." Leaving her to ponder his words, he strode back to the control room and slid off his leather jacket and climbed under the console, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and starting to tinker with the wiring again.

Rose returned to her room ruefully, sitting down on her bed after closing the door. What had he meant by "it's bad for the soul"? She frowne as she contemplated his meaning. Was he implying that his soul was bad? She shook her head, clearing her mind of such dark thoughts. Her Doctor was beautiful, and handsome, and incredible, and brilliant, and there was no way that he could _ever_have something wrong with his soul, right? Her frown deepened and she slid in between the covers. Did he actually see himself as being that way? Her mind whirled as she closed her eyes. Sleep tried it's best to evade her, but she was good at catching things - staying with the Doctor had helped her with that - and she quickly caught up to it, and settled into a deep rest.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

"Wake up, Doctor." A silky voice called by his large ears. "Wake up now, or I'll have to hurt your precious Rose."

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he looked around with fearful eyes. "Wha' did ya do with her!" he screamed, thrashing to get a better look around.

"Relax, Doctor. I haven't got your precious little Earth Girl. Yet, anyway. Now, if you'll be so kind to tell me about her, and your friend Jack, and of course your dear TARDIS."

"No."

"Really? I suppose, then, you'd like another injection of poison?"

"You can't hurt me for more than a few minutes with that. My body takes care of me."

"Oh, dear Doctor, you're so smart! But, I fear you're forgetting one thing - I have other methods." Going back to the table, he grabbed a menacing looking knife and dipping the gleaming blade in the poison. "Now, I suggest you tell me about Rose and Jack, and your dear little TARDIS." He stepped toward the Doctor, holding the knife over the trembling man's torso.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care, ya know. They'll all be better off without me," the Doctor said brokenly, "I'm nothing. I try atoning for what I've done but it's no use. Go ahead. Kill me. Send me to the deepest pits of hell, where I belong."

The man arched his eyebrow, a smirk starting to appear on his features. "Well, you wouldn't be much help with me then, would you? Now, tell me."

"NO!" The Doctor roared, thrashing about, his limbs straining against the iron shackles that held him. The Doctor screamed as the knife was plunged in to his torso, the man twisting it before jerking it out.

"Tell me!" The man yelled, stabbing the writhing man once again. "Tell me NOW!" As the knife was plunged in for a third time, and the Doctor's crimson lifeliquid flowed freely down the side of the table and dripped onto the floor, he fell unconscious as his body took over to protect his sanity.

* * *

6 hours previous

* * *

"Doctor, I'm going out for a bit. You don't mind, do you?I mean, we're in London, you know, and I need to grab a few thing from the grocery - you'll be making pie for Christmas. Doctor? Doctor, are you there?" Rose frowned, heading over to the console from with underneath the Doctor's gangly, denim-clad legs. "Doctor?" Her shoes made dull _thuds _as she walked towards the console. About three feet away from the console, she heard a faint snoring noise from below. Ducking down, she peered under the TARDIS's control panel and nearly laughed as she saw the Doctor, arms and legs akimbo, snoring lightly underneath the control panel. Coming closer, she knelt down and grabbed his clunky boot, jerking his leg. Immediately, he shot up, banging his head against the underside of the console. Indulging himself in several colorful expletives, he rubbed the forming bruise on his forehead and glared at Rose. "Wha' was that for?"

"I just wanted to tell you tha' I was goin' to the grocery so you can make the Christmas pie."

"Pie? Me? I'm no chef, me."

"Are you kidding? I've heard of your _renowned_ cooking skills! Well, you're making the pie, whether you like it or not. I know where your sonic screwdriver is, and I not afraid to throw it into the next black hole we come across."

The Doctor's face paled as he took that threat in. "Fine," he grumbled, "I'll do it. But only because you're threatening my sonic screwdriver. Precious to me, that is."

Rose just rolled her eyes and walked over, leaving him to his tinkering. She figured he'd probably be out and about pretty soon, so she left the door open just a bit, figuring it'd also help cool off the TARDIS - it could get pretty steamy in there sometimes.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and, after making sure his sonic screwdriver was still in his pants pocket, he climbed back underneath the TARDIS to have a look around her wiring. "Well ol' girl, I don't know wha' I can do to ya - ya seem to be in good workin' order thanks to my _renowned_ tinkerin' skills, so I figure I'll just take a bit of a stroll." The TARDIS hummed in response as he climbed out from underneath the console and grabbed his leather jacket, sliding it on. Turning to face his TARDIS, he beamed daftly at her. "See ya in a bit ol' girl!" he announced cheerfully, turning around and strolling out of the TARDIS's door, closing and locking it behind him securely.

As he strolled out towards the local pub, he frowned as he got the feeling that someone was following him. _Well,_ he thought,_ it may be a nice lady. I mean, what nice lady wouldn't want to follow me, eh?_ His shoulders shook with silent laughter at his joke, but he turned off into an alleyway none the less and slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans to grasp his sonic screwdriver firmly. If all else failed, he could always zap them with the thing. Or perhaps he could resonate the ground? Once in an empty alleyway, the Doctor jerked out his sonic screwdriver and turned. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, caused his hearts to triple their previous pace, and caused his mind to whirl as he thought of a way to get out of the deep crap he was in.

"Hello, Time Lord." Came a voice from the darkness, and before the Doctor could retort, he was being propelled backwards as something drove into his chest, knocking the breath out of him and, as his head came in sharp contact with the brick wall behind him, rendered him unconscious. His only thought before he was swalloed by the blackness was, _Please don't let them have Rose._

_

* * *

_

Present Time

* * *

Rose smiled as she strolled back to the TARDIS. Things had gone in her favor today. First, she got all the ingredients the Doctor would need for the pie for a good, low price, and secondly, she felt wonderful as the sunlight shone down upon her face, and the fresh air filled her lungs. As she approached the TARDIS, she found the door closed and locked securely.

_Figures,_ she thought, pulling out the key and unlocking the door,_ I knew he'd probably visit the local pub or somethin' of the sort. Jack's probably asleep - hard night, most likely._ As she walked past many of the doors to the kitchen, and she heard loud snoring emanating from Jack's room, she knew she was right. _I can read those blokes like a book,_ she thought contentedly. As she stowed away the groceries, she felt a strong force pressing against her mind. Recognizing it as the TARDIS, she allowed it to enter her thoughts, and provide her with a few of it's own. What Rose saw was from the TARDIS's connetion with the Doctor. What Rose saw shocked her.

_The Doctor, strapped to an iron table, being tortured for information about herself, Jack and the TARDIS, fear for the Doctor's wellbeing, the Doctor passing in and out of consciousness, his agony, his tortured thoughts, the Doctor talking to the man, wanting himself to be killed._ Many things passed before her eyes, and by the time the TARDIS was done showing her these images, tears flowed freely down Rose's cheeks, staining them a mottled red. "They're gonna kill 'im!" She yelled, eyes frantic. "I've gotta find 'im!" Before she could get anything else out, the TARDIS flashed her a series of images that she assumed were directions. Not bothering to write Jack a note, she sent a quick 'thanks' to the TARDIS, and dashed out the door of the police box, running flat-out, following the directions that the TARDIS had given her.

Within the next thirty minutes, she had arrived at her destination, and she was relieved to find absolutely no guards outside. _Maybe I have the upper hand just this one!_ She thought excitedly. _Either that, or there'll be a ton of guards of th' inside._ Pushing every thought from her mind save for rescuing the Doctor, she sprinted toward the front entrance, opening the heavy door and cursing colorfully when it gave a loud _creak!_ Hearing loud footsteps down the hall, she closed the door hurriedly and dashed behind one of the curtains by the window. _How cliche,_she thought, irriateted,_ you'd think that travelin' with a Time Lord wouldn't make you subject to such old-fashioned things. What about a nice suit of armor to hide behind or somethin'? But no, I have to go all 'Scooby Doo' and hide behind a damned curtain._ She stopped her mental complaints and listened intently as the footsteps grew closer.

"I tell ya 421, I heard somethin' up here! It sounded like th' door bein' opened or somethin'!"

"Well 422, the door's closed tight, and there's no one up 'ere. Maybe ya just tossed back a few too many las' night, eh?"

"Oi! Hows about you quit insultin' an upstandin' officer such as meself and start walkin', eh? We still hafta finish patrol, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm jus' glad we got away from that chamber. That Doctor character must be goin' through 'ell. Didya 'ear his screams?"

"Ya, I did. I think he'll crack and give up the information."

"I dunno, but -" Rose could hear nothing more of the man's sentence as they pair walked down the long corridor, leaving her far behind. Tears flowed freely once more as she thought of how much pain the Doctor must be in._ Get it together, Rose, or you'll never save 'im. Think! Now, they must've just been comin' from the direction of this chamber, and that's where the Doctor's at. So, I'll just go where they just came from!_

Scurrying out from her hiding place, Rose crept down the corridor in the opposite way of the soldiers, and within a few minutes, stood outside of a large wooden door with steel studs. From inside she could hear voices, and the second voice she recognized as her Doctor.

_"Now, Doctor, tell me about the TARDIS, about Rose Tyler, and about Jack Harkness."_

"Go to 'ell."

_The unknown man chuckled. "Oh I'm sure I will, but I'll be takin' you down with me, mark my words."_

Rose gave a little shiver at his words, but continued listening.

_"Now, Doctor, if you won't tell me - and it seems you won't - I'll just have to, ehem, extract the information from your memories." A sound of metal grinding against a concrete floor was heard, and there was a choked noise from the Doctor as something was fitted over his head. "Now then, I'd usually say 'this won't hurt a bit', but I'll have to go through all of your memories, including those from the Time War, which I'm sure you've blocked off quite nicely. So, this may hurt just a bit."_

_Strange noises were heard for a few moments, before yells and shouts were heart, and a clinking of metal on metal, as if someone was trying to get free of something. A long, agonized scream shot the air. The unknown man's manic laughter was heard, as well as the cries of the Doctor._

_"Well Doctor," the man said after quite some time, "I'm impressed. But still, I have the information I need. I don't think I'll kill you just yet, though. I'll need you to get into the TARDIS. Just sit back and relax, eh?" The man's footsteps were heard clearly._

Rose felt a surge of pity for the Doctor, knowing just how badly the memories of the Time War must've hurt him. Certainly more than any physical torture could. As the unknown man's footsteps could be heard approaching the door, Rose ducked down behind the door, hoping the man couldn't see her. Fate smiled upon her, for the man simply walked past, barking orders and heading back up the corridor.

Rose scurried in the door before it could shut, and beheld the sight before her. The Doctor was chained to a table, staring blankly at the ceiling. His torso and chest were bare, and Rose could see brand marks and wounds, and the room smelled like burned flesh, and iron, and rust, and blood. "Doctor?" she whispered, coming closer. The Doctor turned his head slightly to look at her, and within his eyes was a haunted, agonized look that caused tears to roll down Rose's cheeks. "Doctor, I'm getting you out of here. It'll all be fine."

"Rose," he whispered brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut. "In the pocket of my jacket over there. Get my sonic screwdriver. It'll help."

Rose did as she was bidden, wiping away the tears as she reached in the bottomless pocket in his leather jacket and dug out the screwdriver, then rushing over to him and aiming the tool at the manacles that chained her Doctor, pressing buttons as she had seen him do so often. The manacles sprang open, and Rose winced as she saw the raw, bloodred skin where the iron had chafed his wrists. As she undid the manacles by his ankles, she found them in the same position.

Helping him sit up, she helped him ease his jumper and jacket on, and replaced his shoes and socks on his feet, then helped her Doctor up. "C'mon, we have to hurry," she murmured, supporting his frame as his legs shook. Apparently, they had done more harm than she thought.

Leading him out the large door, she ran with him, half-dragging his lanky frame as they made a mad dash towards the front entrance. Seeing the soldiers running after them only spurred Rose on as she pulled the Doctor out the front entrance and around the block, approaching the TARDIS quickly. As soon as they reached the machine, Rose took the key that the Doctor handed her and unlocked the door, letting him go in first and following close after, shutting and locking the door behind her.

The Doctor turned and looked at Rose with those tortured, haunted eyes, and a half- dead expression. When he spoke, his voice sounded like the inside of an empty tomb. "Thank ya, Rose. For everythin'. You shouldn'tve done it - you could've gotten yerself killed - but I'm glad ya did. Thank ya." He turned away from her and staggered towards his bedroom, trying to hide his face from Rose. But he didn't turn quick enough, and he didn't reach his bedroom quickly enough. Rose could see the lone tear shining on his cheek, and the broken sob that escaped him as he shut the door to his bedroom.

Her Doctor had been shattered, and Rose was now determined to help him glue back the pieces.

* * *

**Alright, that is officially the longest fanfiction I've written yet :D Anywaaay, read and review please? Don't make me send the Daleks after you, eh? Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
